A Nobody's Requiem
by Ayden Silverflame
Summary: C.W. Finale di Amore and Ayden Silverflame. Demyx is an unassuming musician. Zexion,an experiment stuck in an empty limbo of...nothingness. Zexion's, going against his own nothing nature, wishes to feel. Can he somehow learn? AkuRoku, Dexion main pair.
1. Too Burn the Stars

A.N.

Ayden: Hey everyone!! I'm here with Finale di Amore (check her story, Painting Skies Crimson for some good dark poetic writin!), and she's my co-author!! Ummm so we were talking about how it'd be cool if we wrote a story together, and this is what came out!! Let me tell you it's awesome. Just to explain, I'm writing Demyx's half of the story, and she's writing Zexion's (and the begining poem!). It's going really good so far we got 2 chappies done in a couple of hours. T-T if only I could write that much alone…

Warning: BOYS LOVE/ LANGUAGE/ SADNESS

Disclaimer: (Finale wrote this O.o) I've impregnated Neji Hyuga (Ayden: O.O), took over third world igor (igor??), and became emperor of the world. I', still waiting to own Kingdom Hearts (meh taking over SE is harder than the world they have fricking CLOUD and SEPHIROTH on their side)

(oh and there might be a poem at the beginning of each chapter...if i have my say! ~ Ayden)

* * *

_Scattered remnants growing like tree's blossoming from the nothing.  
__I hear the cries, a plea in vain, closing eyes to sear the pain, unfeeling I wrote it.  
__What I heard the mask no longer confined, forcing muscles pulled over flesh  
__To flick a light to blind, up in flames my pages burnt a thousand fireflies.  
__I dreamt a day that I could dream swirling into the deep blue sea._

**Demyx***

Dear Diary,  
DemDem-chan here.  
I remember the day my life changed.  
The day my world stopped turning.  
The day the sun and moon held no companionship for me.  
The day I forgot to laugh. Forgot to smile.  
And it all started with the opening of a single book…

It was a regular sunny day. A regular happy day. One that really wouldn't have stuck out in my memory like the proverbial sore thumb. Which I never got that. How does a sore thumb stick out? Wouldn't it be bandaged?

Anyway. I woke up to the sound of the ocean waves crashing on the sandy beach, the gulls singing their raucous song as they searched for the garbage left by the human invaders.

God. I sound so fricking literary, don't I?

I stretched, and scratched my balls through the clean boxers I was wearing. Walking over to the open window, I breathed in the salty air that pervaded the entire country side. I loved my home, my small shack by the sea. My own little piece of this great, big world that was slowly being destroyed by our own ignorance.

I grimaced. What the hell? Lots of big words today, Dem.

I quickly walked to the small bathroom that served as not only a place to get clean, but as the only source of water in the house. Grabbing the pot off of the coffee maker, I filled it up in the sink, while brushing my teeth at the same time.

God I loved it here. It was so peaceful. So quiet. The perfect place for a musician to write his music, to let the Muses flow and gift him with the ability to astound and ensnare people the world over.

It was so damn gratifying to know _millions_ absolutely adored you. My ego was the size of a small sun.

"Hey, Dem, I see your awake!" Axel, my only neighbor on the island, said as he stepped into my small house. I left all the doors and windows open to let the breeze flow in off the waves. Kept the house cool, smelling fresh, and saved on the electric bill.

"Yeah." I said, grabbing a pair of khaki shorts and a t-shirt. Axel laughed, and I looked at him confused.

"Gosh, dude, seriously? You look really conceited when your wearing your own face!" he pointed, and I looked down. Sure enough, out of the pile of clean laundry (which I never bothered to fold, I just dumped it into a pile in my bedroom), I had grabbed my own band shirt, which featured a cartoon sketch of me smiling.

I yawned, and quickly downed what my slow coffee maker had made, and patiently waited for the rest of it. I needed my cup of java every morning. If I didn't get it…well let's just say last time, I almost ran over someone.

"C'mon, Dem! Aren't you ready for the trip _yet?_" Axel asked, standing with his arms crossed.

I looked over to him. God he was so damn sexy. Taken, of course, but sexy. I'd like to get him drunk one night and fuck the shit out of him…or let him fuck me senseless. Either would be fine by me. If I could get it, I wasn't gonna be picky.

I finished the coffee, and glomped him hard. Nuzzling his face, I purred. Axel laughed.

"Down, kitty! Or Roxas might get jealous!" I looked down at him, and was taken away by the sheer sexiness. His trunks fit his waist tightly, and his tank-top was tight and riding up on his chest, making his happy trail visible.

"Aww, okay Aku!" I jumped up, and purred again as he scratched my ears.

Yeah, I totally said he scratched my ears. How could you not know? Must not be a fan of my esteemed self, hmm? I'm a Neko, one of the half-breeds that became so popular a few years ago. Thanks to genetic splicing, a lot of people decided to switch up their appearance. I was one of the rare children of two Nekos, the genes passed onto me and I had a tail, instead of just ears like my mother and father had.

"Ohmygosh! I can't wait I love shopping!!" I jumped around, my tail swishing around me maniacally.

"Hey Dem I think we need to get you to lay off the coffee for a while." Axel said, as he laughed his way to the small motorboat we used to go get supplies form the mainland. "That or keep you half asleep. Your smarter when your less awake."

I hissed at him while he laughed. "Shut up!"

* * *

**Zexion***

Space and time was all but irrelevant if you didn't exist, but I did exist. as meaningless and forsaken my existence was. I existed, existing with no idea where or when I was. I wasn't in that state I recently became aware of as a "limbo" state, where I still couldn't feel, but I could observe silently. taking in with intelligent indifference the ways that people lived, smiling laughing crying.... things I was not capable of. I would like to say I felt indifferent. but that wasn't it. I didn't Feel anything. physically or emotionally.

I sat in a dark emptiness; that count even be called dark because it simply was, a pulsating nothingness sheltering me like a cocoon of lies and torture, a torture I desperately longed to feel but couldn't. I recognize from books that if infect I could feel, I would most likely be giving a ride to that fickle emotion classified as 'frustration' however, I was incapable of such things, so I sat-

No not sat, I couldn't sit, I existed fluttering between nothing and something that was still nothing, with an eternal nonexistent longing for something I didn't know.

* * *

**Demyx***

Okay so I totally didn't mean to eat all that. I knew better than to do it…but I still did.

Clutching my grumbling, complaining tummy, I walked along the boardwalk, pausing every now and then. The local flea-market really rocked. A lot of cool junk to buy.

I walked, or more aptly, skipped, next to Axel and Roxas. Hand in hand, they were sharing an ice cream bar, and earning a few stares from the local teenaged girls. Sighing, they would follow the sexy duo with their eyes, imagining the lovemaking that they knew happened between them.

Sigh. I wish I had someone to walk with like that. I earned a lot of stares too. I was one of the small town's only Nekos. Not many of my kin, as we called ourselves, lived out of the big cities. And why would they? The genetic splicing thing…illegal now, since it was started to be used for war. But there were always the children that were born from that era. And we turned the regular humans on extremely. I had lots of human lovers, and even a few Neko. But it wasn't the same really. They only loved me for my sex appeal, in the end. The humans anyway. The Nekos…well we're trying to get more of us around.

There were very few same-sex Neko relationships like Axel's and Roxas. Since we all had the urge to mate and have kittens, not many of us actually fell in love first and then mated. It was always the other way around.

But me and Axel did our bit. We passed on our cat-genes to a lot of adorable kits. So now, we could have whatever the hell we pleased, thank ou very much.

It was all thanks to , and even though a lot of his experiments had been cruel…well we all thanked him. He made us, the Neko-kin. The only surviving splices. Sure there had been others, but for some reason, they never really worked well enough. They weren't able to reproduce.

"Hey, Dem! Hurry the hell up!" Axel called, letting go of Roxas' hand.

I pounced glomping the blonde and slurping up the last of his ice-cream, tail flicking.

"Mm, my favourite! Sea-salt!" I got off of my best friend, and helped him up.

Roxas' playfully swiped at me. "And mine too. Axel, you owe me another one when we get home."

Axel looked up from the boat, "And just why is that?"

Roxas stood up on tiptoe, and licked Axel's face slowly as he grabbed the taller red-head Nekos ears, rubbing them softly. Axel moaned, and I watched. That was a pretty stimulating thing to do in public. I heard a body fall as one of the Fangirls fainted. Axel bent forward, lust in his eyes, ready to kiss the blonde. I felt myself getting aroused…which was embarrassing. There were my best friend's after all…but that ear rubbing looked really good.

I wish I had someone to rub my ears…

"You're my bitch, that's why!" Roxas said cheerfully as he stopped and jumped into the boat, effectively dodging Axel's lusty kiss. "C'mon Dem! I want to eat some ice-cream off of my boyfriend!" I smiled and jumped up onto the boat, ignoring the complaining Axel. Turning back I watched as the girl's friends came to her rescue.

"Candace!" the girl's friend said, shocked and then laughing.

"Ohmygosh, give her some air!" an adorable Neko boy said, fanning the fainted girl with a book. (Ayden: heh heh heh) He looked adorable, really. Cute piece of jailbait.

"Hey, Vannah, Joel, get outa the way!" A girl yelled as she dumped water on the unconscious girl, I laughed as we sailed back to our island. That made me feel better. Made me feel less alone, strangely.

"Ashley!!" the now sopping girl sputtered as she sat up.

I roared with laughter, Roxy and Aku totally clueless. Oh well.

----

I scratched behind my ears, which were stuffed full of cotton, and my earbuds pounding music away.

Axel and Roxas liked their ice-cream. And they liked to eat it loud. I turned back to my book…but for some reason…my small bungalow was really stuffy all of a sudden. Sighing, I pulled out the cotton, and stuck the earbuds back in, grabbing a bottle of water and a flashlight. I was going out to walk on the beach…or do something! Seriously I was getting sick of hearing Roxas cry for 'more'.

Walking out onto the beach at night, is just beautiful. The way the moon reflects off of the waves, the stars that you never saw in the city, or even in the country, shining bright in my little bit of nowhere.

A scream punctuated the night, and I felt my tail bristle. My ears fell flat against my skull. What the hell?

"ROXAS!!" then I realized the scream came from the two lovebirds. Grinning widely, I kept on with my walk.

Even though I rented this place, I didn't know what all was on it. I knew about the sea caves though. Heading toward the cliffs, I skirted the tidal pools which were full of fishy fiends. Another good thing about this place? All you had to do was walk outside a bit and BAM! Instant sushi platter.

Swooping down, I grabbed an oyster and pried it open, gulping down the chewy insides. This, my friends, was heaven.

I walked into the cave, my cat eyes supplying my vision. It was great to not have to use a flashlight, you could see a lot more of the wildlife around you. I made my way towards the back, wondering why I hadn't thought to do this sooner. This place was so interesting!

Cool and dark, I could hear water dripping from farther in. I was about to make my way in farther when-

No, a monster didn't jump out at me. No, a horde of bats didn't fly out at me.

I, with all my cat-like grace and abilities (I.e. the night vision) tripped over a goddamn rock. Brushing myself off, I stood up slowly, making an "own" face as I put weight on my toe. Damn it I stubbed it…cats always lands on their feet my aching ass.

Bending down, I was about to throw the offensive thing when I realized I hadn't tripped over a rock at all.

It was a book. A large, thick, blue book with a strange symbol on the cover. Eyes wide, I opened it slowly and read what came to my eyes:

_Writing this is menial I know, it will mean nothing to no one, and no one will read it. There will be no great plot to the life of a nobody, and no I am not talking about that pathetically "Emo" view where you think your no one, your family hates you, and, because your eyeliner broke Armageddon is upon us. No, I am a nobody, the essence of nothing, conjured and stirred spun and wound, sewn together to make up this, a being that never was._

_Its depressing; or I suppose it would sound as such. but as I can not feel anything...physically, mentally.... its completely fine_.

_I think that it would be nice to believe that my life- or lack there of; I don't think merely existing is considered living- had some greater purpose- something that made me relevant. however being nothing serving nothing all concludes to nothing. you cant add zero's and expect to get a number, it just wont happen. it would never happen. I, I would never happen._

* * *

Ayden: Well! Not bad for a start! And of course don't-  
Finale di Amore: Shut up Ayden your too nice. Now listen yous. -points- Review, or I'm gonna hunt you down, cut you up, and after dancing in your leftovers, feed you to my lama!  
Ayden: O.o she has a mean bitch of a lama…-giggle snorts- don't mind her~!!  
Finale: Rrgh! -smacks Ayden-


	2. The Feeling of Life, A Breath of You

**A.N. So hihi! Thank all of you for the reviews! We're really enjoying this, let me tell you! Okay this time the poem is mine, called **_**No Such Thing As Miracles**_**, and it's mine (Ayden). Umm Finale and I are very grateful for the reviews and the reads! We think this story is going really well, but we need to hear it from you guys!**

_

* * *

_

_When the ever pressing darkness passed  
__My muse and prison all in one  
__Depression calling, from far away  
__But close to me, in this hell never ending  
__Sweet psychosis._

_Delicious pain, though never felt.  
__This my never ending darkness  
__Like a cocoon enfolds  
__And holds me to it's breast  
__Like a mother would for a child_

_A hug that constricts  
__A hold that suffocates  
__And I find myself wishing to wish…  
__But the impossible is impossible  
__There's no such thing as miracles._

_Is there?_

**Demyx***

I remember, diary, that night…shifting through the book I found. I was so surprised at what I read. And diary…it's a good thing your not a person 'cuz if you were you wouldn't believe it.

I was there…I saw it all. And I don't think I believe it either.

**Zexion***

Particles dancing as my being floats beyond my control to where I don't know. I wish I could wish to feel uncertainty, fear, anticipation, anything at all. alas it does not matter, that grand puppet master in the sky with his twisted jokes and spamming decisions decides to once more elude what I wish I could claim as efforts; but I cant feel, there fore cannot be determined enough to actually make an effort.

Annoying as it was I suppose it would be better than wasting my life fluttering

Hopelessly through unrealistic ideals having waste my time on such stupid things like relationships. what was so enticing about 'mating' or 'love' or any other person for that matter? Why look for in other what you could create in yourself if you so desperately wanted?

I'm torn from my musings as brightness; a terribly blinding light burns my retina's ,nothing in sight for a while tends to make even black burn.

I suppose if I was human at this point I would reach some sort of epiphany; that after all this time, however long it had been, I was going back to my ever gracious limbo state. seeing; hearing, no not feeling.

I think I would be the worlds perfect killing machine. I cant feel pain, and I cant feel guilt. I could slaughter an entire race and not flinch. I suppose this would be classified as 'morbid humor' or something of the such. but you know; when you know that your retinas should feel like there burning; and you cant, you know that your head should ache- but it doesn't. it doesn't really matter what kind of humor appeases you. not that any would.

I realize I have once more taken a physical form, how I know eludes me but something tells me, so I open my eyes, once again assaulted by light and a blurred sense of vision. I blink a few times simply to see if it will clear the metaphorical fog on my metaphysical windshield.

And it does.

And I see something that-if had estimated- definitely wouldn't have popped into my head.

**Demyx***

I had this strange feeling that I was being watched. Looking up from this strange book that I was soon realizing was some kind of journal or diary (yes I'm not an idiot!) I scanned the area.

Turning, I quickly scanned the area again, but I wasn't picking anything up on my Catdar (yes, I totally went there. Sounds cooler than night vision). But I still had that same feeling that there was someone here. Or something…

"Hello?" I called hesitantly, my years of watching horror movies still not teaching me anything. I was, and always shall be, a horror film n00b. The skin was prickling on the back of my neck, and I could feel my tail fur bristle. This was getting creepy.

"Hello…?" a silent voice called from the darkness of the back of the cave. It was slightly rough, as if it wasn't quite sure t remembered how to speak.

"Who's there?!" I called, my tail fully bristling and my ears shooting down.

**Zexion***

I stepped toward where the voice was coming from, my hands gliding along the walls., the only thing alerting me, that they were in fact there, keeping me from falling, and causing bruises I would never feel. I kept my eyes closed, pressing onwards.

**Demyx***

"Answer me! Who's there?" I cried, backing towards the entrance. I could hear a soft shuffling, as if someone was walking towards me. This…this was getting scary. I should have paid attention to all those damn horror films. "Do you need help? Hello?!"

**Zexion***

"Where am I?" My voice was flat, I noted. No sign of curiosity, fear, intoxication. I mulled over the fact that without any emotion, I would come across far more 'creepy' than I needed to, but I didn't want to open my eyes to assess the situation. It took unneeded muscle movements that I wasn't really willing to put forth. Simply because I didn't have too. Not because I was lazy, or enjoying myself. Simply because I wish that doing physically strenuous things could tire me, no…I could not even wish. I could only wish to wish, hopeless, was I not?

**Demyx***

"What do you mean, 'Where am I?" I asked, almost mockingly. "Your in a cave, on the south side of a fricking island. I'm one of the few people that live here" I paused. I sounded really harsh, but I was utterly terrified. I was alone…in a cave with a stranger. No one would be able to hear me scream.

"What's your name?" I called. "How did you get here? Where are you from?" I could almost make out a shadowy figure, shuffling towards me, from the edges of that darkness which almost seemed eternal.

**Zexion***

"My…Name…?" I had to ponder that one for a while. It was something I couldn't be quite sure of, did I even have a right to a name?

Surely…what did it matter, what mattered was that I was unsure of how I should respond. Then I felt a tug at a memory, and I believed I've found it. "No idea, no where and…I think my name is Zexion."

* * *

Ayden: O.O -stares-  
Finale: What? -fidgets-  
Ayden: You play Zexion really well!  
Finale: Shut up… -holds up thrashing Larxene- She's got PMS. Got her weapons. And it you don't review, she'll get Alice's cookies. Next on the menu is you.  
Ayden: Not Alice's cookies!! -gasps- she got those from Cheshire Kitty! You guys better review!! 3


	3. To Which the Darkness Fails to Heal

A.N. We're back again! Omygosh thank you all!! Love you lots, so now I'll stop blathering and let you read. Oh and Finale wrote this one's poem. Oh and the whole Dem's diary thing will be explained in later chapters. JSYK.

Warning: Boys love, language

Disclaimer: Same as before. Well not really since I'm doing it (Ayden!!!3) Okay. So. I slew a dragon shaped monkey gorilla balloon, watched as all the candy stuffing fell out and drowned the world in sugary comets and I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. Pity, cuz the skins of the Dragonmonkeygorilla balloons fetch high prices of rotten egg gold yolk from the purple hen of wonders. (random enough?)

_

* * *

_

Stalked by puppets; Hung by star strings.

_Undressing, dissecting refusing to scream out.  
__Cold and pale; moonlight to shimmer  
__A secret, will you sleep on it?  
__Under a pillow, my wishes.  
__Make them come true  
__Make me worth it  
__to you…_

* * *

**Demyx***

Diary…it all changed in that one moment.

The one moment that I shined my flashlight upon that small, weak form…

"You think?" I asked, stunned. How could he think his name was Zexion?

Zexion…that was such a different name. I wonder if he's a Neko? Nekos usually gave different, strange even, names. "How can you just think that's your name?" I started edging back into the cave. "Hey are you okay?" I asked, as I heard him stumble. "Hold on, I'm coming to get you." turning my flashlight on, I stepped into the darkness. It enfolded me softly and silently, and my flashlight didn't really seem to cut it.

**Zexion***

I think this would be an appropriate time to scoff at the obviously intellectually challenged male -if voice was any indication- think, means think. It wasn't that hard to comprehend what I meant. All chances of escape here lost as I heard him claim he was coming to find me.

That was fine with me, but I had a -I would like to say fear- but it was more or less just an idea that if I opened my eyes there may be some bright light -which most classified, or I suppose would classify- as painful. And although it wouldn't hurt me, and I couldn't find it 'unpleasant' and I couldn't really hold much of a preference, I stayed how I was, leaning my back against the cave wall; only knowing it was there when I didn't fall to the ground...

**Demyx***

I felt my way along the wall, my flashlight really not working. Neither was my night vision…this darkness seemed to have it's own corporeal form. I felt my way slowly…I didn't want to trip over anymore killer books or something.

Making my way slowly, I thought about what I was doing…but I didn't care. The voice that called silently from this pressing darkness…it drew me in like a siren's call.

I stumbled, and ran into the object of my adventure, a small, shadowed form, cloaked in inky black.

Looking down at the person, I gasped. What the hell?

**Zexion***

I brought my face up to the sound before letting my eyes flutter open. I've seen my reflection once before; but It was rather disgusting in my apathetic state, my _Eternal_ apathetic state. I once read that eyes are the window to the soul. but my eyes were empty, void.... does that mean i had no soul?

I can say that if i was capable of it i would probably gasp in shock and tumble backwards like an imbecile.

My eyes; due to some experiments involving traits of things I would rather not go into; and the light illumination caused by a flashlight I find myself staring at someone's lips, I study the jaw and sure that it is in fact male. If it was not I would wish wishing pity. because it would be one pathetic woman.

Noting lips slightly parted I trail my eyes up higher; the shock on the others face is clear to me, I just don't see why; they were the one who claimed to come and 'find me

So should they at least be expecting to see a hum- well, almost human, the whole ears bit can't freak him out seeing as he's got a pair of his own standing erect on his blonde head. I guess Vexen's experiments really did hit it off. I went to take a step back before realizing i was in fact up against a wall; leaving me in what i assume would be an 'uncomfortable position' But I let my blank stare remain; poor kid is probably unnerved.

**Demyx***

I looked down in shock at the most beautiful neko I had ever seen.

He was more feline, like a lot of the second generational Nekos were (like me an Aku and Roxy, we had tails and the ears), except for more far along. His large, dark ears were down, which usually signified sadness. Or dejection.

Looking into his eyes…I got swept away. There seemed to be nothing and everything in there at once. No spark of life, dull and glassy, yet I felt that if I reached farther I might be able to reach a sign of…being…within them. They were pupiled like a cats, and were contracted to very thin slits, surely the light from my flashlight wouldn't cause that much dilation?

I looked down at the small, frail body in my hands and felt pity. Scratches and bruises covered wat I could see, the scratches traveling through the simple black clothes he wore. They were pupiled like a cats, and were contracted to very thin slits, surely the light from my flashlight wouldn't cause that much dilation?

I looked down at the small, frail body in my hands and felt pity. Scratches and bruises covered wat I could see, the scratches traveling through the simple black clothes he wore. Which made a lot of sense, actually since he wasm ore cat-like than any neko I had ever seen. Dropping it, I looked and stared at him for a minute, at a complete loss ofr words.

I fetl a stirring of some emotion in my heart…and I felt drawn to him.

"Hey, your all scratched up and bloody. Come with me, I'll fix them up at my place." I held out my hand, waiting for him to grab hold.

When he didn't. I grabbed it and pulled softly, heading back through that viscous darkness and into the night, the light of the moon, and the scattering of the stars.

**Zexion***

I watched his hand take mine; strange. That was what I thought of this. Shouldn't he be creaped away by my unfailing apathy and far-to-animalistic looks.? His words rang through my ears, should I be alarmed? I knew I could probably handle myself in a fight... regardless; I wanted my Lexicon to record this strange creature; to capture him inside the realm of a photograph to study- I sound like Vexen, but I don't mean in his perverse 'inhumane' ways. I simply wanted to know why this human reacted so strangely.

Not cut him open and chaining him down to see how much i could modify him before-- No, that is not a place I will go. It doesn't effect me, but its been mauled and dissected in my mind already. Stored in a metaphorical filing cabinet where its conclusion remains solved and pieced together as unimportant.

I let my eyes flicker to the stars, before once more letting them close, simply moving my legs being numbly dragged along.

**Demyx***

I pulled this slowly moving boy behind me, walking along the beach. The sound of the waves, the smell of the sea, and the soft light falling from the moon, who decided on this night to show herself fully. His numb way of walking…I was worried. Why did he seem to not feel anything.

I wanted to make him feel…I had that strange flutter in my heart again. Was I having a heart attack? What the hell was wrong with me?

We reached the tidal pools, and after stopping real fast to grab an unsuspecting fish and a bunch of oysters (I was gonna fix dinner when I was done, not eat yet!)

Reaching my bungalow, I stepped into the house, of course my doors and everything were open, to let the air in (like I said earlier).

"Do you think you could stand it if I turned on some lights?"I asked softly and kindly, remembering how his eyes had been from the weak light of my flashlight. I didn't get a response, which wasn't that big of a surprise really, considering he seemed to observe and keep quiet.

"Okay…I'll just turn one on." I flipped on my bedside lamp, and had him sit down. I saw his pupils contract to almost nothing, and I was worried he might feel pain.

I ran into the bathroom, leaving him on the bed, sitting there and staring at the wall. Grabbing my large first-aid kit (I needed it's seriously. For a cat I'm a klutz).

I ran back into the bedroom. Grabbing out a swab and a bottle of rubbing alcohol, I washed off the wounds I could see.

"Can I," I swallowed. "Can I take your shirt off? I need to get to the scratches on your chest and back."

No response. So slowly, I removed the thin, hole filled shirt.

I hissed at what I saw. I hadn't noticed it before, but he had a godforsaken collar on! What appeared to be computer-chips and wires were attached to it, hanging there out of his neck.

Was he being experimented on or something? I paused, afraid to remove _that_, what if they were inside of him?

I wiped off the wounds, and had that strange animalistic urge to lick them. That always happened…the cat genes supplied us with strange instinctual urges that had to be fought down. It was a bit of a bitch sometimes, but worth it to have al the perks.

After bandaging the worst of the wounds, I grabbed some of my clean clothes and handed them to him.

"Here, put these on, 'kay? Those clothes your wearing…their too thin. Even here, you'll get cold. Plus their all torn up." I stepped into my small kitchen/living room/dining room area and started a pot of water on my small stove. Quickly cleaning the fish, I chopped it up and added the oysters.

I breathed in appreciatively to my simple soup. Roxas could cook amazingly, and had taught me to at least be able to take care of myself. I walked back into the bedroom, to find he had listened to me and changed into the clothes. After eating, during which I had to make sure his soup wasn't too hot. He would have eaten it while it was still scolding if I hadn't stopped him.

I yawned. "Ready to take a catnap?" I asked, walking back to the bedroom. "Here, you take the left and I'll take the right." I curled up on the bed, and watched him as he quickly fell asleep. I pulled the usually unused blanket and wrapped it around him as I saw him shiver.

Closing my eyes, I slowly fell asleep, watching as his chest rose and fell slowly.

Damn it…that freaking flutter again!

**Zexion** *

I was barely aware of my surroundings, something was tugging me down. I could hear what the boy in front of me was saying and i deafly fallowed his instructions; the corners of my eyes darkening. Eventually he said something about a 'catnap' i figured it was meant to be a pun. Did he have no shame in what he was? oh well; what was that saying...to each his own? i let myself gaze from under my eyelashes at him as i feigned sleep; i gained one more look at him with that ridiculous smile on his face before i disappeared back into my abyss.

* * *

A.N.

Finale: Have you ever experienced a chainsaw in your vagina/ asshole? no? would you like to? no? then review xD  
Ayden: Finale!! Nononooooo!! Bad! Bad! O.o I'll stop her but you might want to review…just in case… and the chainsaw has a name too! and feelings! HisnameisFredandhe'smybestfreind! WellhimadnmyhotpinklaptopnamedSteve!! 3 *babbles on*  
Finale: -looks at Adyen like he's an idiot-


	4. Entranced in Darkness

A.N. hiiii~! So we're back. Stevethepinklaptop is not being nice to me today so I apologize beforehand for any typos or anything ima try to fix them but…I caught him and Fredthechainsaw trying to make passionate lurv in the bathtub and, sorry, but Steve is my money maker so I just couldn't let that happen.

Finale. Your damn chainsaw is a bad influence. Anyway so I have no clue what will happen in this cahpter really, since I'm writing this first. But this chaps poem is miiine! Don't forget to R&R we don't relaly care if you like the story, we want to know what everyone thinks!! Love you all that's reviewed, and hope to keep bringing you stuff in the future! Oh and sorry for the shortness, this had tobe doen quickly cuz of scehdules ~ Ayden.

* * *

_The Nothingness of Me_

_Nevermore, croaked the Raven  
__In a poem from long ago  
__And as I read  
__I shuddered to my core  
__For the nothing that I am  
__There really is nothing but nevermore._

_A senseless dream  
__A long held scream  
__For all that I am I would sacrifice  
__Just to know the touch of someone else  
__Just to break this numbing ice  
__That holds me down and kills me slowly_

_I to wish to feel  
__Just for the assurance that my reality…  
__Isn't all that's real  
__I wish to know  
__That somehow  
__Somewhere  
__Someone sees me._

_And still I wait  
__Wishing to be free  
__In this prison of shadow  
__In the nothingness of me._

_And as I wait  
__I dream this dream  
__And then disappear into  
__the nothingness of me._

* * *

**Demyx***

I tossed in my sleep, and bumped into the warm shape lying next to me.

Jerking awake, I opened my eyes to another glorious morning, the seagulls screaming, and the waves crashing harmoniously on the beach. I looked over to my side, where an unconscious Zexion was curled up.

Smiling, I went to start my morning ritual of a pot of coffee. I really needed the caffeine, especially after last night.

I didn't usually have nightmares. I was lucky that way, ya know? Dreams didn't frequent me all that much, sometimes I had a random, happy dream about music, but that was it really. But last night…last night the dream I had scared the bejeezus outa me.

I was floating in…nothing. Just barely existing in some strange, eternal darkness. The only thing that came close was the way the light form my flashlight didn't seem to cut throughout the darkness of the cave.

I shivered, and quickly downed a cup of java. Digging into my small fridge, I quickly pulled some bacon and eggs out, and started working on a breakfast. Whistling while I worked, I looked in my cabinet. I was really really hungry. Grabbing some flour out of the pantry, I quickly started on biscuits and gravy. I paused as I as stirring the sauce, and dug around in the large freezer I had (we froze a lot of food, and only kept stuff like milk and eggs in the fridge, so it wouldn't spoil so fast) and pulled out some sausage.

I was seriously going all out today. And I was enjoying it. Even though I wasn't a big cook, it was like music, a soothing ritual.

And after last night's nightmares, I really needed it.

As soon as everything was done, I walked into the bedroom, and started to plan today. I was definitely going to have him take a bath, not because he smelled or anything, but because I wanted to thoroughly clean and dress his wounds. Again I had that strange urge to lick him…

Still shaking the sleeping Zexion, I was starting to get worried. Surely he wasn't that heavy of a sleeper.

I kept it up, calling his name, wetting his face with cold water, and even slapping him once. But nothing worked.

After about a few minutes I started to get really worried. What was wrong with him?!

**Zexion***

If I could feel; and if one could die of boredom, I would think that would be most definite at this point, alas my eyes staring into the abyss seeing naught. I once met a man named Ansem, and for some reason the things he said to me were coming back now; the force of a tsunami hitting me; not painfully; no not in this numb state, simply all at once, I'm sure it would be overwhelming. Days spent in a laboratory poking and prodding at my senseless flesh, cut slash slice; All in the name of science! That sickening cackle, from that cock eyed chilling academic. all physical yes, that the parts her preformed, this goes here, now hold still I don't want this cut too shallow. and his brilliant partner Ansem, the fair hair and ever dark skin, the physiological of the two; ah yes the perfect duo

And he; in his ever present glory theorized why I can not feel. It does not matter why I cant feel; simply stated I don't. reasons for such things are useless at this point. "You cannot feel; physically or emotionally, this is your gift Zexion this is what the darkness has granted you!" arms raised in an over theatrical fashion, a malevolent chuckle tearing from his lips slicing at the walls and reverberated back to me. he said that I couldn't feel, because I was inhuman. I was not of this world. I was a being of the darkness; heart chewed and swallowed no room to debate no signs to reciprocate.

**Demyx***

I was really, really starting to panic now. I had been poking and prodding Zexion for about 30 minutes now. For some reason, I was numb. Just trying to get him to wake, ya know? Like as though the shock f him catatonic was making me all stupid…

Axel. Axel would know what to do. I stood up quickly and ran to the door.

I almost made it too. But I tripped over something damn it. I looked over my shoulder, and noticed the book I had found in the cave last night, along with my new companion.

Damn that thing to the seventh circle of HELL! It had tripped me up, not once, but _twice_ now!

I stood up, and felt my aching chest. Reaching over I was about to throw the book down in disgust when I felt drawn to read the entry there…

_The experiments are getting worse. that much was obvious, even by merely observing I can note that today I have lost about a pint of blood. It should unnerve me, I should feel an intense fear. Reading has told me this much, But I remain to feel nothing. I don't think I can even detect emotions in others voices, however that may just be because everyone here at the lab, is emotionless. they have to-_

I read on… pausing at what met my gaze, who was writing this? Who felt like this, who was a part of these experiments?

It wasn't Zexion, was it?

_-be I suppose. It wouldn't make sense to cut someone up and feel guilt for it. as they say my name, an unusual feat. Its barely audible whispers. _

_'Zexion's body has rejected the DNA for specimen 482, it is safe to assume that there was an unsteady molecular reaction. the reactants did not balance, however we do not know which would be needed to even it out seeing as there is no atomic mass known' _

_This place... is like my insides. Cold and hard....but you cant even feel to tell._

So It was Zexion…but who would do that to someone? No matter how willing, that was just disgusting. And so very, very sad.

I remembered about him in that moment, snapping off from the book. Zexion! Running into the bedroom, I laid the book on the bed and was greeted by a small sound that made my heart leap into my throat in elation. And that strange fluttery feeling too…

**Zexion***

It was there again; the strange illusions of particles drifting toward something, will it be something more? will I awaken in that same place? with that strange blond male? A name; foreign to my ears coats my tongue, smothering my nerves and wills me to say it, I force open eyelids as i drift into my body, vision a surreal blur, and a single name escapes my lips; ringing throughout my mind

"Demyx?"

* * *

A.N.

Ayden: uh oh…someone didn't review… -cowers  
Finale: Review or I'll castrate you with a cheese grater deep fry it and force feed you,. and if you're a girl I'll rip your nipples of and glue them to your eyeballs!"  
Ayden: You need anger management issues, friend. Don't worry I hid the grater…I think…just review!! -runs and hides-


	5. The Hell We Bought

A.N. Well….it as been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, get reading!!! This chap's poem is mine again ^^ (Ayden!)

* * *

To attain more than thought  
With our blood this piece of hell we bought.  
And when the shroud is pulled in place  
The last thing we see, a demon's leering face.

**Demyx***

Diary, I cannot stress how scared I was for him.  
How utterly and totally terrified.  
And the strangest thing was, I didn't even know him.

So. I had been trying to wake him up all this time, and he all of a sudden wakes up and says my name? how did he do it? What triggered it?

Good questions. And I wanted answers.

"Why didn't you wake up?" I said, breathless.

Zexion just sat there and stared at me. Empty looking eyes scanned my face, and the room he was in. empty eyes took in my pile of laundry (clean!), the rumpled sheets that I had vacated, that he was still laying down on. The blue walls, the wood floors, wood molding rising halfway up them.

I grabbed his hand, and hauled him up. "I need to change your bandages, but I can't do that till you have a bath." I drug him towards the bathroom, huge breakfast forgotten. Drawing up a warm, almost scalding bath, I added some soap to the bath, and stood back, as it filled up.

He just looked at the water. I scratched the back of my head, my mull-hawk flattened and in need of a thorough scrubbing and remolding. What to do?

Again my instincts kicked in…they'd never been so strong before! I felt absolutely animalistic, I wanted to lick him clean…

Can someone say, ew?

"Umm. H-here, let me help you, Zexion." I reached over and helped him take off his shirt. He seemed to get the idea, because he started to undo the pants.

"I'll leave, and go heat up the food again." I left the room, running to the small kitchen.

**Zexion***

I stared down at the water it was transparent and I could see straight to the bottom. I dont know why I actually undressed. I dont think I can actually bathe. it could be quiet hazardous with all these wires hanging from me. then again should it matter? I've already concluded (And the facts reinforced by the word of a scientist) that I have in fact served my purpose.

I stare into the water I cant really move. I just stand and stare, my eyes seeing something far beyond where they gaze, tearing down walls and going to the back of my mind. I realize that I really dont like water. somethign akin to a numb fear. just a fact tthat I really did nto- if i could really have an opposition to something? this is strange. there are foreign thoughts bombarding me. these are not my own. they cant be. I cant feel something...

Its all starting, a tearuing a bruning a pounding so intense possibly because I never felt it before, my legs give and I tumble into the bathtub clumsily gasping and screaming, I'm screaming. I cant belive that these noises are coming from me, but i can batrely think about that as opposed to the sickening grinding I can feel inside my bones.

I curl in on myself whimpering, shaking, thrashing. everything contraricting inside me... And I dont know what to do. I recognize something like fear, yes thats the word for it, uncontrolable fear. asdn it causes a hot liquid to trail from my eyes.

**Demyx***

"Zexion, are you finished yet?" no answer. Which I wasn't sure meant anything or not. Maybe he was just not answering? Or maybe something was wrong? Rushing into the bathroom, I ran back out and made a beeline for the porch, my face beet red.

"S-s-sorry!! Sorry sorry!!" I stammered out, my hands over my eyes. "Umm… I'll be right back I'm going to get my neighbors…cuz after last night I highly doubt they'll have made anything for themselves to eat." I snickered a little bit mentally at that thought. From what I had heard going on…they'd be too tired, and I'm sure one would be too sore to do anything this morning.

Sighing, I put my hand over my heart. Oh Axel. I wish I was sore from you! Or the other way around. Seriously, he acted all seme, but who knows? Maybe he was an uke…I'd take either, really.

Oh I know. How horrible am I, lusting after my best friend. And especially when I was best friends with his boyfriend too. I shuddered. And coworkers neighbor's to boot!

I laughed at myself in derision. Silly Demdem! Of course, it was slightly his fault for being so damn attractive and sexy, he had my pheromone levels all outa wack. His were too, he practically exuded SEX from his pores.

I sighed again. I have a beautiful naked man in my bathtub. Course he never talked, never seemed to notice anything, and didn't even acknowledge my presence really. But he was still beautiful. Ina dark way. Like a goth.

Running the short way to Axel and Roxas' beach front villa, I pondered the boy in my home. How would I introduce him? As the random stranger that appeared as if by magic in a cave south of here?

I shook my head as I neared the steps. Never mind. I'll metaphorically cross that proverbial bridge when I get to it. I looked up at his house, and was in awe of it as always.

Where I had used a majority of my money to fund wildlife preservation (mostly marine life), ecological programs (stop polluting the oceans!), and sponsored all of my kittens in school (I paid child support willingly, even if I never saw them and the parents were perfectly well off), he had built a huge house overlooking the beach.

I shook my head. Frivolous idiot. It was in a constant state of disarray, and dust and dirt seemed to be everywhere, because he didn't have a maid. Kind of pointless if they had to drive a boat miles out to sea everyday, wasn't it?

"Axel!! Roxas!! Put on some fucking clothes and get up!" I shouted out as I opened the door. He head made the place like a giant breezeway, huge windows on all sides of the house, which were almost always open. Like mine, he didn't have air-conditioning, waste of electricity, resources, and money. Even thought we both solely ran on water, wind, and air powered generators, we didn't waste. In that respect, he was smart and not just sexy.

"GOD DEM!" I cocked my head, laughing to myself at how that could sound a lot like "God Damn." Random thought, I know. But still, funny!

I walked into the kitchen, and the amount of chocolate syrup and now spoiled whip cream was shocking. They were playing really really hard last night, apparently. I saw multiple popsicle sticks, which were for sure form the sea salt ice cream. Roxas was addicted to the stuff, he almost had an orgasm when he ate one.

Oh. That was probably why they ate it so much…eww nasty thought nasty thought.

"Come on over when your ready, I have breakfast all ready!"

"Whatever just get out! We're still busy!"

I gasped. Still going at it? What. The. Hell. They must have libidos the size of California.

Or maybe Florida. Since its shaped like a penis and all.

I ran back into my house, and went to check on Zexion.

I screamed at what I saw. I had totally forgot about the wires! There was an electric crackle and blood everywhere..

"Zexion!"

**Zexion***

I pressed my head against the cold side of the bathtub, panting hard, occasional shudders tearing through my limbs not at all pleasurable, painful agonizing excruciating. I bit into my lip once more trying to hold back my pain until blood coated my lip. I dragged my teeth deeper into that open wound, was it some natural instinct? I didn't have time to contemplate it. I fell into the water, the wires were mostly water proof. but I think there may have been a cover missing on one, because my body automatically convulsed. it was the most intense thing I could imagine. feeling. physically, and the fear that came with it. I opened my mouth, I didn't know what I was saying, I was just begging. Begging for my gracious numbness; Ansem was right, it was a gift. not a curse. it doesn't matter, the books lied, nothing could be 'good' enough to counter this. this was hell, I was sure of it. was my participation as a lab rat really enough to deem me a sinner? the blonde; he looked like an angel...so why, why would he lead to such dark depths.

I beg for unconsciousness, numbness, anything besides this brutal pain. but it doesn't come...I barely recognize that now I'm not pleading please; instead whimpering a name, his name. how do I even know it? I cant remember, I cant recall anything. I just want something to make it stop... I can feel the blood riveting out of my wounds, darkening the water in beautiful swirl of crimson clouding like

mist in the pool of pain.

my body once more is jolted with a shock of pain, and my head flies back, smashing against the back of the tub. I can feel the gashes and poorly stitched wounds opening further; Vexen never let the stitches fully heal me. he said that my healing process was speed up and because I had no real heart beat, only half, that it would be far to difficult for me to die of blood loss, that my blood restored itself automatically, but there was so much blood; or maybe I was hallucinating. but there was blood. I could feel it tainting me. tainting the angels house.. I needed to get away...I didn't want to stain him, I throw my arm over the side of the tub and attempt to drag myself out, flesh tearing as I pull with my spamming muscles in my desperate attempt.

I don't want him to hate me.

I served no use; now I was pulled toward his life. I needed to get away, he may become angry, hurt me deeper. I didn't want that. no I didn't want him upset with me...

**Demyx***

"What happened!!" I asked, puling him up off the ground, blood running everywhere.

"Wires." he said, a little bit breathless.

He spoke. He actually spoke.

I looked at the collar, that should really have not been strong enough to electrocute, even if it had some kind of batteries in it. I mean, seriously? Who makes batteries that tiny and powerful? Who could make batteries that tiny and powerful.

He was shaking and gasping in pain. So he could feel now?

How…interesting…

* * *

_A.N. Sorry for the wait, and I know it's not very long! But still…I liked this chapter best. Zex can talk! anyway, no threats today. coudn't think of something witty. So don't forget to review!!_


	6. To Taste The Skies, Sun and Moon

A.N. SO! This is Finale's poem, she has to do this chappy's and the next ones. Since we got out of sync, lol. We're starting on the fluff, got to get it going slooow and then its gonna be all BAM!!! Well maybe, lol…

* * *

Fall Like Autumn, leaves into the arms of raven dreams  
vast empty spaces cavities of beating organs  
forevermore is never more  
an eternity of shattered glass  
scattering petals from flowers  
Bleeds the roses on reflective glass  
an enigma of shadows  
crescendo voiceless echoes in love's epitaph  
Symphonies of lost souls waiting for the crystalline kiss  
burn into existence the forlorn repercussion  
Consequences of star-crossed lovers searching for their air  
develop into wings of obsidian flame  
slate and silver do unto night to wash away days with reflective sun; the midnight rain.

* * *

Demyx*

I pulled him up, and dragged him into the bedroom. All of the wounds had reopened, and blood was pouring sluggishly down, staining my sheets. I didn't care though, he really needed to be patched up.

"How did the wires shock you? Where is the power coming from?" I asked quietly, as for the second time in 24 hours, I bandaged him up.

Flutter flutter. My heart's doing it again. I grimaced, in annoyance as I felt that primeval instinct stirring deep down…

Why the fucking hell did I want to lick his wounds? I flailed about mentally. Stupid kitty instincts!!

"They feed off of my own electro-magnetic field. Everyone has one, mine just produces more energy." the blue haired neko stated indifferently.

I looked at him funny. "Are you talking about an aura? I thought those were all hokum." He didn't answer, just stared at my wall again.

I looked over at it. I really needed to find out what was so damn interesting about my wall. Turning back to my patient, I quickly wiped off the blood, and then disinfected them again.

I kneeled in front of him, and looked him in the eyes. I got lost for a minute…they were so empty looking! I searched and searched and then I finally found, buried way deep down, a little spark of life, a little spark of _being_.

"I'm so very sorry, Zexion. I didn't mean to do that to you. I didn't know they would be active…in fact, I had totally forgotten about them." He stiffened, and I was afraid I made him mad or something.

"How could you overlook these? The ugliness? How can you revel in your strange form? The ears, the tail, the eyes?" I blinked. The tone should have been angry, according to the words. But I didn't hear anger, I didn't sense any emotion to it at all.

Zexion*

"How could you overlook these? The ugliness? How can you revel in your strange form? The ears, the tail, the eyes?" I asked him, indifferently. Then i gasped.

My torn flesh; burning freezing shocking numbing so many ethereal sensations; none of which were pleasant pulsing through my body. Blood seeping from my now open wounds the least of my worries as i find the screaming crescendo and echoing off the walls was my own. footsteps and screams. body curling in on itself; fetal position and tremors.

Warmth enveloped me evening out the climate inside my body; but it was too much. I felt the arms pull me down; words begging to be understood but i could not make head nor tail of them. Fingers; my fingers, curled into fabric, shaking body pressing against the one holding me up. was I loosing my sanity? was I loosing my mind? no my mind was all i had. I had no heart. I cant loose my mind. I cant loose what's left. what was this? this was what it meant to feel.

I heard my voice barely recognizable through the childish whimpers tearing through my throat with broken sobs "Please please make it go away, I want the emptiness please make it dark again, please, please, please" i felt my lips moving; continuing my mantra; a prayer to an imaginary god. "Amatta geiki amatta...amatta" and the it was just whimpers, my whimpers.

I clutched tighter onto the shirt on this body; knuckles turning white and finger cramping from the effort to hold on -to anything; to my mind. my sanity. Silently pleading not to let me go. silently pleading not to be alone my face found the crook of his neck, and I inhaled deeply trying to calm myself down, He smelt of sunlight and ocean breeze; sweet and luxurious; the first sent I've ever smelt. i slowly unclenched my fingers, bringing a shaking hand up my eyes closed to caress his skin, and it was soft, the texture soothing my spent body as the pain subsided. and i heard his voice; melodic and caring. concerned. And i drank it in with my ears; lavishing in its calming effect. i explored the senses; all of them filled by him; touch sound smell. I wanted to see him; but i was too afraid, I wanted to taste him, but would that be deemed inappropriate? my mind still reeling from my excruciating agony my body and mind had just experienced i didn't realize what i was doing until my lips were parted and my tongue had flicked out; tasting the sunlight. the personified sunlight. sweetness, warmth and full of life.

Demyx*

I was surprised when he seemed to collapse in on himself, screaming in ravaged pain and terror. It was the most heart stopping, heart breaking thing I had ever seen. Running forward, I grabbed him, and held him close, at a loss for what I should do for sure. Clutching at me, he scratched my skin with his strange, claw-like nails. He curled up in my arms, sobs wrenching through his body, and through my very being.

Oooh! I was sounding very poetic and romantic there, wasn't I? ahem, sorry random thought. I can't control them.

I paused mentally. Wait, that's why their random right? Shaking my head, I held onto him tightly, murmuring over and over one phrase.

"It's okay, I'm here. It's okay, I'm here." over and over and over. I don't really know if it was helping, but I still said it. It seemed like something I should say, ya know? Like when my mother used to kiss my booboos as a kid. Same thing.

Please, please make it go away, I want the emptiness please make it dark again, please, please, please" I felt his lips moving against my chest. "Amatta geiki amatta...amatta" he whimpered, and even thought I didn't know what it meant, I felt heartbroken hearing him whimper it.

I rubbed his back, making small, concentric circles, I gasped slightly when he buried his face in the crook of my neck, and then froze when he reached up and caressed my cheek, a soft, gentle movement.

Then I felt his mouth part on my neck, and the tip of his tongue darted out, licking the tender skin there, tasting me. I shivered. I didn't know what was wrong with me…I'd had lovers before! Of both genders!! And I had never, ever, EVER shivered for them…

My heart started to flutter, and it was joined by some annoying, demanding butterflies in my tummy. Pulling him away slowly, I looked into those once empty eyes, and I saw hurt, and betrayal, and a strange, infinite sadness. But there was life, there was being this time. There was a soul, a fragile, breakable soul there. One that needed some mending, yes, but there was still one there.

I felt the butterflies rise up violently, and choked their way through my esophagus. Like a fluttering batch of throw up. I leaned in slowly, keeping eye contact, and as if he guessed what was happening, I saw his eyelids flutter, and close, his mouth forming a perfect, round "o".

And ever so gently and hesitantly, I finished the arc, and brought our lips together, lightly crushing his into mine. It was the most gentle, most loving kiss I had ever bestowed to anyone…and it felt so good. I licked his lip softly. He tasted of sadness, moonlight, and sugar. Not that nasty, granulated shit, but powdered sugar, like on those really yummy donuts…

I closed my eyes, and swooped in slowly for another. God I wanted to do this all day…I wanted to do this forever, and never, ever stop. I wanted to taste the moonlight, the powdered sugar forever. I wanted it, very, very badly.

Zexion*

To be met with the depths of his scent; It was like I'd never seen before now. and all at once i realize that i really haven't...I felt a small spark inside my chest... I couldn't concentrate on it though; I was staring into the mysterious depths of the ocean; surrounded by perfectly sun kissed skin, soft as the sun caressing a body; i can imagine anyways; that that's what his skin felt like under my finger tips... he leaned closer to me; and all of the sudden; instinctively. my eyes fluttered shut; disappointed at there loss; but soon it was replaced with something better.

Warm lips pressed against mine; and it was the same taste as his skin; only a far more concentrated version; it sent rays of sunlight coursing through my veins; and i had to rethink my entire 'the pain couldn't possibly be worth the good' theory, Because this was absolutely indescribably exhilarating. I felt my body relax; a small whimper escaping my lips; and as if alarmed this embodiment of sunlight tried to pull away

I hastily wrapped my arms around his neck; keeping him closer, as i opened my mouth slightly more; rather nervous. I felt my body tremble as a deep purr resounded in the back of my throat at the most attention ; caring; gentle treatment i have ever received. and i was truly enjoying it.

Demyx*

As I pulled away, going in for he second kiss, the second taste of moonlight, he wrapped his arms around my neck, and pulled me in faster than I had planned on. I felt his lips part underneath he gentle pressure of my own, and I hesitantly snaked my tongue in. I really wanted to taste the moonlight, and I wanted to taste all of it.

Then he exploded with a purr. I had never heard a neko actually purr before. It shocked me, my eyes flying open, but my lips never leaving his. But when I saw his face…the contentment…I closed them slowly and pushed more of myself into the kiss.

I was feeling his back, rubbing it with my hands, holding him close to me, when an annoying voice cut through our revelry.

"Do you smell that, Roxas? That strong whiff of lemon in the room?" I jerked up in surprise, tearing us apart, and spinning around, hissed at Axel in anger. He met my anger with a bored expression, till he saw Zexion behind me. Leaning forward, he looked down at the slate-haired neko.

"Oh my, he's got a cute little butt on him, don't he?"

Zexion's eyes grew great big, and he darted, fast as a lightning out of the room. Rounding on Axel, I smacked my secret crush hard.

"What in the Seven Circles of HELL mad you do that, you ass!" and springing after Zexion, I left a very shocked Axel and a very amused Roxas standing in my bedroom

"Well he did have a cute butt…"

Roxas face palmed. His boyfriend would never learn, would he?

Zexion*

I didn't know my way around the house, So i had currently hid myself in a cupboard under a counter. My body small; i could fit easily... But it was cold. and i realized i was naked. I really didn't understand much of what was going on. it was all far to much for even someone like me to take in. I realized i had been kissing that man. but,... why? was he evil? and... oh kami I had purred. A real fucking purr.

All at once my self disgust; that now familiar feeling of being ashamed washed over me... My body...what i was...a lab rat. nothing more. And I had to get out of here... I knew Vexen would be looking for me... maybe that man worked for Vexen. he was probably trying to trick me! like I was some sort of idiot.

But...that made no sense. Vexen's men they...wouldn't be that kind. I groaned; and then realized that was a sound. now i would be found; and the sound of footsteps; well that confirmed my suspicion.

Demyx*

I ran around the house, and, not spotting hide nor hair of Zexion, ran outside. He was nowhere to be seen, so either he runs amazingly fast or he can just disappear…or he was still in the house and like the blonde that I am, I missed him.

Running back inside, I grabbed some spare clothes. No good having Axel stare at his ass again, and scare him off. Running through the house, a t-shirt and a pair of shorts in hand, and almost ran back outside when I heard a soft, angry groan come from one of my kitchen cupboards. My ears shot up, perking to full mast, and I bent down, slowly, in front of the cupboard…reaching for the knob to pull open the door when-

When Axel came up behind me and started to hump my ass.

"EEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked, jumping up about four feet into the air. Axel started laughing maniacally, and I could hear a THUMP emerge from the cupboard, apparently someone else had jumped a few feet too, from my very girlish and undignified eep.

"Axel!!!" I roared. "You probably gave him a concussion!!!!!" I darted forward to open the cupboard, but as I made contact with the knob this time (yes, I had actually reached it, praise for Dem!) when a ball of slate blue hair, pale skin, and flailing appendages came bursting out.

I pushed Axel out of the room, and handed Zexion the clothes I had been carrying. When I said appendages, I meant appendages. As in, six Not five. I averted my eyes as fast as I could, but I still had seen quite a bit. I hadn't noticed before, blonde that I am. But now…

Input drooling face here. Fer. True. Oh. My. God. Cute butt too, Aku was right.

Drool…

"Here, take these and put them on, 'mkay?" I said softly. I didn't want to scare him off again before I got him clothed. "And sorry about him, he's an ass. Roxas is okay though, as long as you don't catch him on his 'time of the month.' He actually seems to PMS." I ruffled my hair with my hand. "Which can be very scary, so you've been warned." and turning around, I left the room, too.

I really wanted to taste the moonlight again. And I don't think I could have controlled myself, staying in there while he got dressed.

Flutter, flutter. Be still, my fluttering heart. And all you damn butterflies, too…

* * *

A.N.

Ayden: O.o believe me that was blush worthy to write, anywaaaay. that's the last update from Ayden-chan for a while. Yeah, I know, cue the groans and wails and sobs. Lolz yeh, right. Don't Forget To Review!! I saved thee from Finale's threats these past few chapters...so make sure to shower Ayden-chan and Finale-san with praise, love, and REVIEWS!!! It looks like glitter, I swear it does!!!


	7. New Note!

Author's Note.

Dearly beloved readers. You are gathered here today to read this letter of fucking celebration!!

AYDEN's BACK!!!! -crowds roar- RAWR!!! -heart symbol- Dinosaaaaaurs!! -glomps-

-ahem- sorry for the random

yeh anyway. here's an update! I'm going to start writing again, depression is still as bad but i will be writing again, i got some uberass poetry done, so all's good. Got some stuff published online (YAY) not mkaaking much money from it though (BOO).

heres the story updates!

* * *

A Nobodies Requiem: Finale is having some problems, so this one is on hiatus for like...ever maybe. Unless i write a chapter that's just Demyx (since she writes Zexion;s POV).

Alone: One Word Suicide Note: Working on the rewrite as we speak! Going to redo ALL the chapters, then upload and switch em, then leave a note (like this one), to let ya'll know!

He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not: This is Alone's Sequel. NEW CHAPTER IS IN THE WORKS, ya'll will have it by the end of the week. Or you can shoot me.

Once Upon a Midnight Dreary: Discontinued, loves. Sorry.

Dude, where's My Sword? : (Cleon) In the works, shall be posted within 2 weeks.

Oh My Goddess: (ZackxAerith, with some ZackxSephy rape D: )In the next 2 weeks!

Darkside: Chapter 2 is halfway done!

* * *

Mkay, so, you ave my honest, solemn word that there will be updates within the next 2 weeks. just been so damn busy ;-; so i apologise profusely. Ya know what gets me writing faster? Reviews. so. if you havnt read one of theses stories ( they are all Kingdom Hearts, besides Once Upon...), go read them, and review. or Reread. i don't care, just show me luuurv!!

For the Love of Dinosaurs,

Ayden S.

-cue scrollyish signature-


End file.
